


Double Drabble: Price

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">It started out with a kiss,<br/>How did it end up like this?<br/>-<i>Mr. Brightside by The Killers </i></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Price

**Author's Note:**

> It started out with a kiss,  
> How did it end up like this?  
> -_Mr. Brightside by The Killers _

There are people who just don't know when to stop. They have no sense of personal boundaries, of emotional boundaries, of when things turn from pleasure into discomfort and pain. They don't know how to make a joke without it being an insult. They don't realize what they're doing, never been on that side of a biting remark. They call everyone overly sensitive.

They're everyone Jude's ever chosen to date. He knows what it is about them that draws him to them. Their overconfidence feels like sex personified, and in the back of his head is the nagging feeling that they just don't care. And that's the most erotic thing in the world.

After sex, Ewan always leans back against the pillow, pulls out a cigarette, and manages to say exactly the wrong thing. It's a talent.

But sometimes he doesn't say anything at all, and that makes it even worse. Because in those moments, Jude can think that Ewan is kind, that Ewan isn't thinking about anyone else, that he wants him. But then he sees the look in Ewan's eyes. Cordial. Dispassionate.

"Ta, mate," Ewan always says then. "Same time next week?"

Jude never knows when to stop.


End file.
